Close to you
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Países BajosXLiechtenstein Crack! Porque ser arrastrado por Emma a una fiesta no siempre resulta mal... (Lo siento... pero no se me ocurre nada más que escribir para summary)


Ya sé que acabo de actualizar Chocolate Suizo… y que debería de actualizar otros fics antes de estar escribiendo más, pero la tentación era demasiada! Así que dejaré por aquí esta historia…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a Himaruya, mientras que la historia fue inspirada mientras escuchaba la canción "Close to you" de Stan Withmire, la recomiendo a la hora de leer esto.

 **Especificaciones:** Vincent es Países bajos, Lily es Liechtenstein, Emma es Bélgica y Vash es Suiza.

* * *

 **Close to you**

Vincent se hallaba en el pequeño jardín que había en la parte trasera del carísimo restaurante al que fue acarreado por su hermana menor…

Era una noche hermosa y tranquila para cualquiera, pero para él simplemente era una noche común y corriente.

El neerlandés solo quería escabullirse del gran bullicio que se estaba creando dentro del salón; había logrado pasar desapercibido ocultándose de Emma, quien en ese momento se hallaba hablando con sus amigas.

Vincent sacó la caja de cigarrillos que siempre llevaba con él… ya no le quedaba ninguno, por lo que sintiéndose la persona más desdichada del mundo comenzó a jugar con la caja vacía.

Si tanto le disgustaba estar en ese lugar ¿por qué no se marchaba? La respuesta era sencilla, no importaba cuanto odiase ese tipo de reuniones sociales… no pensaba dejar a su hermana por sí misma en un lugar como ese.

Vincent haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacer feliz a su hermana, pero esta vez no se sentía cómodo entre toda esa gente.

Se estaba celebrando el aniversario de Roderich y Elizabeta, muchas personas habían sido invitadas, él prefería las reuniones pequeñas y privadas… las que no requerían mucho gasto para ser específicos.

Vincent camino alrededor del jardín, y se acercó a unas flores que reconoció al instante.

El rubio tomó uno de los tantos tulipanes que se alzaban sobre el suelo, luego siguió caminando hasta llegar a una banca que había frente a una lujosa fuente de agua.

Contempló la delicada flor que tenía en sus manos, siempre le habían encantado los tulipanes, y no porque fuese la flor nacional de su patria.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que se dejasen escuchar unos pasos cerca de él, volteó pensando que sería Emma tratando de encontrarle, pero no fue su hermana la que apareció corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y cayendo sobre el césped al haber tropezado.

Antes de darse cuenta, Vincent ya se encontraba al lado de la joven tratando de ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

—G-gracias. —fue lo primero que dijo la joven mientras recibía la ayuda del neerlandés.

Vincent había olvidado por completo el responder… se había perdido en los ojos verdes de la muchacha, los cuales se hallaban cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que se habían detenido momentáneamente.

Sus manos se posicionaron sobre las mejillas de la joven y delicadamente removió todo rastro de humedad.

Vincent recobró el sentido de sus actos al notar el sonrojo que se estaba formando en el rostro de la joven.

—Y-yo l-lo siento. —Y para colmo ahora tartamudeaba.

La rubia empezó a llorar involuntariamente nuevamente y trató de ocultar su rostro del joven, pero él no se lo permitió.

Vincent la rodeo con sus brazos y la acercó a él cuidadosamente, ella era baja en estatura, pero a él no le importaba inclinarse para mantenerla junto a él.

No entendía por qué se estaba comportando de dicha manera… no conocía a la joven, pero no la quería dejar ir, ahora comprendía claramente todos esos poemas de amor que había leído con anterioridad, aquellos poemas que describían la misteriosa atracción hacía alguien que jamás había visto.

A los oídos del neerlandés ya no llegaban molestos sonidos del bullicio del que se había estado quejando, en vez de eso logró escuchar una delicada melodía en piano… seguramente Roderich estaría dedicándole una canción a su esposa, pero lo único en lo que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en moverse al ritmo de la canción.

La muchacha que aún seguía entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de la intención de Vincent y poco a poco empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro junto a él.

La música seguía y ellos habían convertido el jardín en su pista personal de baile.

Ambos se miraban detenidamente, la muchacha había dejado de llorar completamente y se hallaba perdida en los ojos ambarinos del desconocido con el que bailaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Está vez la voz de Vincent fue clara.

La joven de cabello rubio salió de aturdimiento al escuchar la pregunta de Vincent.

—L-Lily… Lily Vogel. —A diferencia del joven, la voz de ella había sido débil y entrecortada, pero eso no le había importado en lo absoluto a Vincent.

—Lily...—Vincent repitió el nombre en voz alta antes de presentarse a sí mismo. —Es un placer el conocerte Lily, soy Vincent.

La música siguió sonando a lo lejos, creando un ambiente adecuadamente romántico a la escena.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?—El neerlandés quería ayudar a Lily, aunque probablemente obtendría una respuesta que le haría arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

La faz de la joven se entristeció un poco, pero no se permitió volver a llorar.

—Estar entre muchas personas me sofoca. No tengo amigos, pero mi hermano me pidió que le acompañara. Estuve con él hasta que uno de sus amigos se lo llevo… estaba sola y quería llorar, seguramente pensarás que es infantil, pero estar sola a veces lastima mi autoestima. —A Vincent no le parecía infantil… en realidad había una gran similitud con la razón por la que él mismo se hallaba allí.

Ambos habían sido llevados y abandonados por sus hermanos.

—Si yo tuviese la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo no la dejaría pasar. —Vincent no tenía idea alguna de donde estaban saliendo esas líneas cursis, pero no era algo a lo que le diese gran importancia, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, eso era lo que sentía.

Lily no sabía que responder a eso, su hermano era la única persona que solía halagarla; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió especial.

—Suelta a Lily en este instante. —Una voz molesta se dejó escuchar rompiendo así el íntimo ambiente que había entre los dos jóvenes.

Ambos voltearon a ver al rubio con cara de pocos amigos que se acercaba rápidamente en rescate de Lily…

La joven se alejó considerablemente de Vincent, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

—N-no es lo que piensas Vash.—la joven de ojos verdes empezó a ponerse nerviosa y se interpuso entre los dos hombres, estaba segura que su hermano estaría malinterpretándolo todo… aunque ella no estaba segura de cómo debía ser interpretado todo lo que había pasado.

—Lo que mis ojos ven está más que claro, ese depravado quiere sobrepasarse contigo. —Vincent supuso que ese sería el hermano de Lily.

En ningún momento juzgó a Vash por llegar a esa conclusión… seguramente él hubiera pensado lo mismo si hubiese encontrado a su hermana en una situación similar.

Como si pensar en su hermana hubiese sido lo único que necesitara para convocarla, la vio aparecer tras unos arbustos… Eso no era buena señal.

— ¡Hola hermano! Hace rato te perdí de vista por un momento y cuando empecé a buscarte me encontré con una escena muy interesante entre ustedes dos. —Emma se acercó al pequeño grupo acompañada de una pícara sonrisa. —La verdad nunca pensé que te llevarías bien con la hermanita de Vash…

El joven gruñón volteó su mirada hacía la joven que le había mencionado, reconoció a Emma y recobró su compostura.

—Así que el depravado es tu hermano... —Emma no le dio importancia al comentario de Vash, simplemente se río levemente.

—No te preocupes Vash, te puedo asegurar que Vincent no tiene malas intenciones, así que dejémosles a solas, mientras nosotros podemos volver adentro porque tengo a alguien a quien presentarte. —Y antes de que Vash pudiera replicar, fue arrastrado a la fuerza por la belga, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Vincent que podría ser traducida a "No te atrevas a lastimarla o nadie volverá a saber de ti."

Vincent no estaba seguro si sentirse avergonzado o agradecido por su hermana… ella había estado observando todo lo que había sucedido entre Lily y él, pero también le había salvado de un gran aprieto.

—Lamento mucho lo que dijo mi hermano. —La voz de la joven le hizo voltear a verla.

—No lo culpo, yo hubiera actuado igual. —Vincent respondió mientras se volvía a acercar a Lily.

El neerlandés tomó la pequeña mano de la joven y le guío hacía el banco en el que había estado sentado antes de verla tropezar.

Ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro.

Vincent recobró el tulipán que había dejado allí antes de salir corriendo para ayudar a Lily, y se lo ofreció con timidez.

Desvió la vista mientras esperaba que ella lo tomase, sintió la calidez de las manos de Lily mientras lo tomaba, pero ella no alejó sus manos de las de él.

Vincent siguió desviando la vista, tantas nuevas emociones se estaban formando dentro de él, no sabía cómo reaccionar apropiadamente… y el sentir los labios de su acompañante sobre su mejilla fue suficiente para desconectar su mente de la realidad.

—G-gracias Vincent. —dijo Lily en un pequeño susurro.

* * *

 **Fin… _tal vez momentario._**

Aun no estoy segura si debería continuarlo… ¿Qué piensan ustedes? La verdad yo creo que ellos dos se ven perfectos juntos… aunque yo shipeo a cualquiera con cualquiera sin tener alguna razón para hacerlo… en fin! Ya veré que sucederá… Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


End file.
